1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of miniature electro magnetic relays, particularly to relays so adapted as to mate with "DIL" connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,216 has disclosed a miniature relay with dimensions corresponding to the base area of a 16-pole "DIL" pin socket. The relay is produced by slotting from a single metal strip both the contacts and the terminals for four switchover contacts; the metal components are obtained by bending the plane of the metal strip. The connections for the four switchover contacts are provided in the form of eight pin contacts, each provided on opposite lateral edges of the metal strip. The metal strip, prepared in this fashion and provided with four contacts, is then applied to the lower part of a two-component housing; two metal coils having two armatures are applied to the center section of the lower housing portion so that two switchover contacts appear on opposite sides of the solenoid coil. Then, according to the above-noted patent, the upper housing portion is applied for the purpose of clamping the individual connector strips and contact strips; then the upper housing portion is joined with the lower housing portion. The connector pins, which up to that time were joined via bridges, are separated; after that, the connector pins, which protrude on opposite sides of the housing and so far have remained in a common plane, are bent backward in the same direction by 90.degree. so that they can be plugged into the jacks of a 16-contact "DIL" socket. The disadvantage of the known relay configuration is that each module has four switchover contacts, which implies considerable additional expenditure in the case that only one switchover contact is used in such a module. It is another disadvantage that the connector pins must be bent after the actual assembly, so that the proper adjustment of the relay may be disturbed.
It was proposed in the above-specified patent to insert, if necessary, only the solenoid along with the switchover contacts and four connector pins into the housing, provided that only the function of a switchover relay is wanted. However, in addition to the disadvantages resulting from the manufacturing process, an additional disadvantage results from the fact that this relay with a single swichover contact requires the space of a 16-pole "DIL" socket.
German Pat. No. 2,245,803 to Sauer has disclosed a rotary armature relay in which a solenoid coil with a brace-like armature is supported by a base plate from which in the "DIL" configuration there protrude 16 pins downward from the base plate so that the relay can be plugged into a 16-contact "DIL" socket. The armature carries actuating members which are disposed on opposite sides and can be engaged by a switchover contact arm which is resiliently mounted on the base plate and cooperates with two fixed contacts. The solenoid contact system can be closed with the aid of a housing cap which can be applied to the base plate and ensures a hermetic seal with it. The disadvantage of this relay is that necessarily two swichover contacts must be provided in a single housing even when only a single contact is required. Futhermore, the known relay requires a relatively large area on the base of a 16-contact "DIL" socket.